jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven
is a fighting game based on the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, developed by CyberConnect2 and released by Namco Bandai Games exclusively for the Playstation 3 and Playstation 4. It was announced in the January 15, 2015, issue of Famitsu and was presented at Jump Festa 2015. The game releases December 17 2015. Gameplay JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven is a fighting game described as Stylish Tag JoJo Action with 2v2-tag team battles. Characters can roam freely on 3D arenas and fight in big brawls using special abilities, as well as utilize air to air combat, stage gimmicks and objects to their advantage, a bit similar to that of other CyberConnect2 well-known Shonen Jump game, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm series. Players can use Dual Heat attacks and character combinations in battle, including combos from the series, as well as your own dream matchups! Characters Characters that have been confirmed: Part I= * Jonathan Joestar (CV: Kazuyuki Okitsu) * William Anthonio Zeppeli (CV: Yoku Shioya) * Robert Edward O. Speedwagon (CV: Yōji Ueda) * Dio Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu) |-| Part II= * Joseph Joestar (CV: Tomokazu Sugita) * Caesar Zeppeli (CV: Takuya Satō) * Lisa Lisa (CV: Atsuko Tanaka) * Rudol von Stroheim (CV: Atsushi Imaruoka) * Wamuu (CV: Akio Ohtsuka) * Esidisi (CV: Keiji Fujiwara) * Kars (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue) |-| Part III= * Jotaro Kujo (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Joseph Joestar (Part III ver.) (CV: Unshō Ishizuka) * Muhammad Avdol (CV: Kenta Miyake) * Noriaki Kakyoin (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) * Jean Pierre Polnareff (CV: Fuminori Komatsu) * Iggy (CV: Misato Fukuen) * Hol Horse (CV: Hidenobu Kiuchi) * N'Doul (CV: Kentarō Itō) * Mariah (CV: Ayahi Takagaki) * Pet Shop (Sound Effect) * Vanilla Ice (CV: Shou Hayami) * DIO (CV: Takehito Koyasu) |-| Part IV= * Josuke Higashikata (CV: Wataru Hatano) * Jotaro Kujo (Part IV ver.) (CV: Daisuke Ono) * Okuyasu Nijimura (CV: Wataru Takagi) * Koichi Hirose (CV: Romi Park) * Rohan Kishibe (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya) * Yukako Yamagishi (CV: Chinatsu Akasaki) * Shigekiyo Yangu (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi) * Akira Otoishi (CV: Showtaro Morikubo) * Yoshikage Kira/Kosaku Kawajiri (CV: Rikiya Koyama) |-| Part V= * Giorno Giovanna (CV: Daisuke Namikawa) * Guido Mista (CV: Kenji Akabane) * Pannacotta Fugo (CV: Hisafumi Oda) * Narancia Ghirga (CV:Yuuko Sanpei) |-| Part VI= * Jolyne Cujoh (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro) * Ermes Costello (CV: Chizu Yonemoto) * Weather Report (CV: Toru Ohkawa) * Enrico Pucci (CV: Jouji Nakata) |-| Part VII= * Johnny Joestar (Cover) * Diego Brando (CV: Takehito Koyasu) |-| Part VIII= * Josuke Higashikata (Cover) |-| Exclusive= * Mysterious Man (Jump Scan) Stands Stages Much like All-Star Battle, most of the stages possess gimmicks, hazards, and situation finishers. When a Situation Finish is performed on the correct character and replicates the original scene, a colored manga panel is displayed. * Joestar Mansion (Part I) **'Stage Gimmick 1': When near broken windows, zombies can grab and hurt the players. **'Stage Gimmick 2': Throughout the match, the raging fires will grow in intensity and cause harm. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown onto the Love Goddess's statue, recreating Dio's first defeat. * Fight Island (Part II) **'Stage Gimmick': The spikes on the stage cause damage to every character except Hamon users (until their stamina meter runs out), vampire, and Pillar Men characters. *Death Thirteen's Nightmare Dream (Part III) *Cairo's Rooftops (Part III) **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent crashing into a water tower recreating Kakyoin's death scene. * Cairo Airport (Part III) * Boing-Boing Cape (Part IV) **'Stage Gimmick': Anyone that falls off the cliff may be bounced back up due to the effects of Echoes Act 2, recreating Koichi's saving of Yukako. * Morioh (Part IV) ** Stage Gimmick 1: Players can ride and attack on a motorbike, allowing quick traversal of the map. Alternatively, the bike can be picked up and thrown as an explosive to inflict heavy damage and setting the target area on fire. ** Stage Gimmick 2: Cafe Deux Magots serves an espresso to players who stop by at the glowing table, restoring health. * Naples Station (Part V) * Green Dolphin Street Prison (Part VI) ** Stage Gimmick 1: Gwess' Goo Goo Dolls can shrink players, making them take more damage. ** Stage Gimmick 2: Emporio's ability lets players teleport around the map. ** Stage Gimmick 3: Sports Maxx's Limp Bizkit sets an invisible zombie alligator out into the prison, attacking whoever gets in its way. * Kennedy Space Center (Part VI) * Rocky Mountain Town (Part VII) **'Stage Gimmick': Several dinosaurs created by Diego can attack the players. Gallery Trailers PS4・PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」第1弾PV-1 PS4 PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」第2弾PV PS4 PS3「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 アイズオブヘブン」PV第3弾 See Also * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future * GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Trivia *A demo was presented at Jump Festa 2015 with 7 characters: Joseph Joestar, Caesar Zeppeli, Rudol von Stroheim, Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin, Josuke Higashikata and Diego Brando. It was released afterwards on PSN for PS4 only.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven demo hits PS4 in Japan *Interestingly, both Diego Brando and Stroheim were the first characters to be introduced, having been a few of the most wanted characters not included in the roster for All-Star Battle. *The game uses most of the sound effects, font, characters models and battle announcer from All-Star Battle. **Unlike the previous game, most of the character's, voice actors, color scheme and clothing match their anime counterparts. *According to an interview with CyberConnect2' boss Hiroshi Matsuyama, the game will have no paid-DLC and micro-transitions. Moreover, it was said that the story mode for Eyes of Heaven will follow an original story supervised by Hirohiko Araki.JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven won’t have paid DLC or microtransactions *In the Naples Station stage there is a sign displaying Araki's previous work, Gorgeous Irene. *This is the first official JoJo video game to feature an original character created by Hirohiko Araki himself, as well as the first game to have its whole/main story separate from the canon. References *Official Website Site Navigation Category:Video Games